


Eye for An Eye

by lampsabout (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: FUCK, GOD THERS A LOT, M/M, aside from "i hate women and gays", dr3Future rewrite, like jfc what was kodaka thinking, takes place in the same world as my other rewrites, thats a lot of characters, which he thinks constantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: “Puhuhuhuhu...Been awhile, right?!”---This is a full Danganronpa 3: Future Side Rewrite! Featuring Redesigns, an Actual Killing Game, the works! This one is very much a Work In Progress!





	Eye for An Eye

12 people sat a table. 12 people waiting for 4 people to show up.

“Where the fuck is Munakata?”

“Aww, come on, Juzo, you don’t get to be grumpy just because Munakata’s not here!” Ruruka Ando laughed. “Open up~,” She said, feeding one of her candies to Izayoi Sonosuke, whose head was in her lap.

“Don’t be mean, Ruruka!” Chisa Yukizome chided, cleaning the wall. “I’m sure Kyosuke is on his way riiiight now!”

“Yeah well, he needs to get here quicker already,” Koichi Kizakura slurred, slurping down another sip from his drink.

“Ryota?” The Great Gozu exclaimed. “Come, chime in!”

“Ah, hah, well, we should really be working together, it’s not that long of a wait.”

“That’s right, Ryota! We’re Future Foundation! We can’t be mean to each other!” Applauded Daisuke Bandai.

Miaya Gekkougahara typed.

“Ugh, at least Munakata’s not here to insult me,” Ruruka scoffed, feeding another candy to the boy in her lap.

Seiko Kimura coughed. “Why, why is Mr. Munakata not here, by the way?”

“He said he’s running late,” Juzo stated, leaning into his palm. 

“You do know why we’re here, right?” Tsubasa Kamii asked, twiddling her thumbs.

“Ah yes.” Kazuo Tengen said, his head perched over his intertwined fingers. “Makoto Naegi.”

 

Makoto Naegi adjusted his tie, checking anything he can about his crisp suit.

He glanced over to Aoi Asahina. She had her head in her hands, pulling at her hair in anger.

“Hey Hina,” He said. She raised her head to look at him, fury sparking in her blue eyes.

“This is so stupid.” She deflated against her chair on the helicopter, letting out a giant sigh. “We didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I did quite a few things wrong, Hina.” Makoto corrected. “Like, serious crimes according to the Future Foundation.”

“Aiding and abetting, going against Mr. Tengen’s direct orders, tricking a Future Foundation executive…” Kirigiri teased, adjusting her ponytail.

“Yeah! Yeah! I get it!” Hina groaned, loosening her tie. “But it worked, right?! The Despairs aren’t evil any more!”

“Future Foundation is the closest thing we have to law, Hina,” Kirigiri stated. “We have to follow their Future Foundation’s rules. As much as I despise it, without it we’re free to be killed by Monokumas.”

Hina groaned. “Fine. Let’s just...get this over with, okay?” She frowned, stroking her cheek. “I’m sure they’ll understand, right?”

The Helicopter landed, as the trio made their way off of it.

One Aoi Asahina emerged first. Her chocolate brown hair pulled into a loopy ponytail, Asahina wore a white dress shirt under a black blazer, with a light green tie around her neck. She wore black tights with green cargo shorts and black dress shoes.

To her left, a girl in a full suit dressed to the nines from head to toe in dark black, and with a lilac tie. Her white hair tied into a single braid, her black boots clinked against the concrete landing pad, a holster holding a hacking gun attached to her hip. This imposing woman was Kyoko Kirigiri.

And finally, one man with light brown hair, wearing a crisp black suit with a dark green tie, his hands bound by thick, steel handcuffs, was Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope.

They approached Kyosuke Munakata’s imposing offshore base, climbing the giant set of stairs seemed more imposing than the possible execution waiting for him inside.

“Where’s the conference room again?” Makoto asked, reaching to scratch his head, but his restraints restricting his movement.

“25th floor. It’s literally the only room up there.” Kyoko stated, her eyes judging the incredibly tacky coloration of the walls. White and white made the place look like a hospital ward, not a secret base.

Her gloved hand pressed the button, as they ascended.

 

Hina held the door open, as 12 eyes trained on them.

“Oh. It’s just the treacherous whelps.” Seiko spat.

Miaya Gekkogahara typed.

“Hello! Good evening, Makoto, Kyoko, Hina.” Chisa smiled, pausing from dusting nonexistent shelves.

The former ultimate housemaid wore a light purple vest on top of a white dress shirt, with a short black skirt and leggings. Her hair was the color of rotten oranges, loosely tied into a ponytail. Her dull green eyes seemed vacant, as is the only thing giving character to her appearance was her always prevalent smile.

“Hello, Ms. Yukizome,” Kyoko spoke, her arms folded tightly around her chest. “I trust you’ve been treating Future Foundation well.”

“It’s the least I can do!” Chisa gave a small salute and returned to her work. In her youth, Chisa Yukizome had attended Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Housemaid but had since retired her talent since joining Future Foundation in wake of the Tragedy. Old habits died hard, Makoto supposed.

“You can stop anytime, there’s literally nothing else for you to clean.” Ruruka Ando, age 21 spat, her hand snaking down to feed another candy to Izayoi. Before the Tragedy, she was the Ultimate Confectioner, feeding people around the world to prove how vital candy is. She now begrudgingly worked with Future Foundation, searching for the most inefficient way to get work done.

“Nonsense! Germs are always duplicating! My client’s houses can never be clean enough!”

“That’s just crazy talk…” Daisaku Bandai remarked. The mountain of a man had once been the Ultimate Gardener, feeding millions with his crops.

“It’s really not much trouble, Ms. Yukizome…” The frail Ryota Mitarai cut in. He was only 18, around Makoto’s age now, and refused to use his talent since the Tragedy. He was once known as the Ultimate Animator but sees his great artwork as something to fear.

“But-”

“Drop it, Chisa.” Juzo Sakakura cut in, making Chisa sit down in a huff. One of Chisa’s classmates and closest friends, Juzo was the former head of security at Hope’s Peak, as well as the Ultimate Boxer, never formally retiring his title.

“What are we wasting time on?!” Seiko Kimura shouted. “We should just exile them and get it over with,” A Bandolier of small pill bottles and needles hung loosely from the Ultimate Pharmacists black lab coat, littered with steel studs. At Age 21, Seiko attended Hope’s Peak, alongside Ruruka Ando, and Sonosuke Izayoi.

“Stop talking.” Izayoi spat, leaning up from his position in Ruruka’s lap. “You should consider never opening your mouth again.” Izayoi was the Ultimate Blacksmith, being a big hit around Re-enactors and historians, his commissions going up for millions.

“Don’t be rude to Seiko.” Tsubasa Kamii affirmed. “She survived just like the rest of us!” Tsubasa had once been the Ultimate Violinist, and a former member of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Student Council, before a  _ certain incident  _ left her as the only surviving member. She adjusted the music note hairpin in her hair, which tied her white blouse together with her cream-colored set of dress pants.

“Enough fighting.” The Great Gozu stated. The Former Ultimate Pro-Wrestler was getting on in years but still refused to drop his bull mask to the ground. He cut an imposing figure, his age seemingly having no effect on his ability to fight.

“Yeah!” Koichi Kizakura, Hope’s Peak Academy’s former talent scout slurred. “What he said!”

Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist, typed.

“Gozu is right,” Kazuo Tengan, the former headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy (before Jin Kirigiri stepped forward), spoke calmly towards the group. “We will be holding a fair trial before we begin, I hope you all realize.”

“UGHHHH, you’re so BORING!” Ruruka exclaimed, her fluffy pink coat seeming to emit with her. “We already know he’s guilty!! Can we just get it over with and do him in?!”

“That’s stupid. We already know he’s guilty.” Juzo spat, standing up. “Let’s just get this over with.” He cracked his calloused hands, approaching the Handcuffed Makoto Naegi.

“That isn’t happening,” Kyoko stated, stepping in between Juzo’s fist and the Ultimate Hope. “Even if we know 100% that he’s guilty, it’s not fair to dish out punishment before presenting the facts, right?” Her hand patted her suit pocket, the pocket Makoto knew she carried her pistol in.

Briefly wondering why Kyoko chose the word ‘Punishment’, Makoto cleared his throat. “Besides, there’s still one more Future Foundation Executive, right?”

Perfectly on cue, Juzo took a step back as the door swung open behind them, and Kyosuke Munakata stepped in.

“Juzo.” He shot a look at the Boxer. “We don’t hurt criminals before we hear them out.” Munakata was one of the founders of Future Foundation, and truthfully one of the most influential. The room stood in silence before the Former Student Council President, and he set his steely grey eyes on Makoto.

“Mr. Munakat-”

“Makoto Naegi.” He hissed through gritted teeth, his black dress shoes contrasting with the crisp white suit he wore. “How do you plead.”

“...Innocent-”

“Wrong,” Munakata stated this as fact, twirling a ring on his pointer finger. “You can’t plead innocent, you directly went against my orders, and broke my rules. You can’t be innocent if you committed a crime.”

“You don’t understand-” Makoto’s voice was choked into his throat, as Munakata held a katana to his neck. He had no idea where it could have possibly come from, but it was Kyosuke Munkata, so who knows.

“I don’t understand?” Munakata hissed. “What about this do I not, understand?”

“It worked! That’s what he’s saying!” Hina exclaimed. “We successfully reformed the Ultimate Despairs! They’re sweet, regular people!”

“You cannot forget one’s past. These are former mass murderers. Killers! Despair exists within them, yet. Once you have been touched by Despair, there is no going back.”

“But those people are with us now, not with Despair. That’s what you wanted, right?” Kyoko stated, lightly pushing Munakata’s sword out of the way. “Just because someone acted one way earlier, doesn’t mean they’re like that now. Not every crime is black and white. But you are clearly too idiotic to understand that, especially coming from someone younger, and smarter than you, right?”

“How, HOW DARE YOU!” Munakata aimed his sword at Kyoko’s forehead. “I am your direct superior, and you will respect me!”

“You know, you can tell me to respect you, but that won’t change the fact that you are blatantly wrong. First impressions are everything, Kyosuke. And, just a word of advice, attacking someone’s friend isn’t a very good way to start a relationship.”

Munakata let out a stifled yell of anger, before bringing his sword back.

Then the lights cut out.

 

“What the-”

 

“Kyosuke?!”

 

“What’s happening, dear god, oh no no no”

 

“THE FUCK”

 

“This is all a prank right?! Please say so!”

 

“What was that noise?!”

  
  


And Makoto felt his consciousness slipping away from him. His body slumped to the floor amidst the darkness, as he instantly fell to sleep.

  
  


Makoto’s mind woke up before his body, slowly trying to recognize his surroundings before deciding if he should get up or not.

He recognized Kyoko and Hina, both slightly more awake than him. He recognized the other Future Foundation executives, all awake, aside from Miaya Gekkogahara, who seemingly never went to sleep.

“Okay, which one of you did this?!” Seiko shouted, her pink eyes darting from person to person. “Explain, now!”

They were in the same conference room, that was for sure, but one thing was different. A massive screen was no affixed to the back wall, waiting to be turned on.

“Are we...still in the base?” Hina asked, pushing herself onto her knees.

“This doesn't make any sense,” Munakata hissed. “I designed this base to be completely impenetrable, no one gets in or out without express permission.”

“Well obviously someone got in.” Kyoko hissed, leaning on Koichi Kizakura for support.

“Who though? No one was supposed to know about this place.” Tengen stated as a sound played throughout the room, and Makoto’s heart sank into a bottomless pit.

 

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

 

Hina recognized that sound. Makoto recognized that sound. Kyoko recognized that sound.

They all slowly, ever so slowly, turned to stare at the back wall.

 

“Puhuhuhuhu! Been awhile, huh! Did ya miss me??” Makoto Naegi couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t see. He was frozen. Frozen amidst a sea of ice cold Despair as he heard that giggle he thought he had killed so, so long ago.

“No. No, No, NO NO!” Hina screamed, gripping her head. “This isn’t happening, SOMEONE TELL ME THIS ISN’T HAPPENING!”

Kyoko rushed to her side, tears brimming at her own eyes, wrapping her arms around the former swimmer.

And there he was.

On that screen, was a two-toned bear. One side was white, with cheery eyes and a happy smile. The other was black. With a too-wide grin and a jagged, torn open crimson eye.

“Ah, it’s been sooo long!! I can’t believe it! Nice to see ya again, Ms. Kirigiri, Mr. Naegi, Ms. Asahina!!” He smiled. “Ah, memories...remember when I killed your classmates? Such happy times…”

“Stop it. Stop it! Whoever’s doing this STOP!” Makoto shouted.

“Junko Enoshima is dead!” Kyoko screamed. “Who are you?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

“What’s that?! Just so ya know, this is a pre-recorded Monokuma message, so any witty remarks you had have been completely wasted!!” Monokuma cackled. “Anyway, let’s give a rundown! You have all been invited here for one reason and one reason only!” His eye glistened, leaning towards the camera and speaking directly into Makoto’s soul.

It was then that Makoto noticed how many future foundation executives were in this conference room.

16.

“One last killing game. One last rollercoaster of Hope vs Despair. One last battle. The Ultimate Hope, versus Ultimate Despair. Are you excited? I know I am~!”

“Allow me to give you a brief run-down of the rules!” Monokuma happily exclaimed. “I’m sure all of you here are QUITE familiar with the rules of a traditional Killing Game, right? Murders, Trials, you get it. But we’re gonna throw something SPECIAL in! A treat from me to you!”

“A-and that is?” someone said. Makoto couldn’t tell who. He didn’t dare try.

“Ahem! Could everyone please check their wrists! There you will find some black bracelets.” Makoto pushed back his wrist, and sure enough, there was a slick black bracelet.

“These contain your NG Codes! All of them contain a Forbidden Action! Ooooo!! If you perform your forbidden action, then ERK! You’ll be poisoned and drop dead!”

Makoto was shaking. It was like he was in a dark ocean, drowning. The ice water giving him frostbite, his hope drifting away on a lifeboat.

“Oh. One last thing.”

Something cold and pink dripped onto the top of his head.

“The killing game has already begun.”

He looked up, slowly. Ever so slowly, to see, strapped to the chandelier, the lifeless body of the Former Ultimate Housekeeper, Chisa Yukizome.

**Author's Note:**

> #chisayukizomedeservesbetter2k19


End file.
